slenderfortressnonofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Demo Samedi
'''Demo Samedi '''is a boss in and is exclusive to Demon Hamster's server. Description The Demoman that would become the all-feared Demo Samedi was an ordinary BLU Demoman who resided in Harvest. He was a shy and timid man, and wished no harm on other people. One day, the RED team decided to have some fun at the character's expense, startling him and continuously taunting him. Upset, he left the place, devoid of compassion and sympathy. In the midst of his anguish, he discovered a mystical artifact on the outskirts of Harvest: he found a strange figure, reminiscent of a voodoo doll in what looked to be a burial site. Spurred on by curiosity, he held the doll and soon felt the nightmarish transformation as the doll had enveloped the Demoman's body around itself. He was soon cursed by this infernal object, mind and body consumed by demonic powers that belonged to Baron Samedi, Haitian God of the Dead. Becoming mad with his newfound power, he set off in in search of the RED team for vengeance, with diabolical intent to punish the RED team for mocking him and making a fool of him. He slowly pursued, scared and killed every single member of the team with ruthless devotion. Though he wished to return the doll to where it was last found, he was reluctant to relinquish such fiendish power, and instead kept the doll in his greed, eager to continue his menace. He then roamed the world using his Voodoo to torture and kill people out of pure sadism, raising their dead bodies into mindless zombies that eventually become his minions, among those, the Undead Stoner Scouts. Upon meeting Piss Cakehole, the Demoman was amused by the Freak's bloodlust and considered needing a partner, and subsequently created his clone, Cakehole Piss, as a means of warming up to the psychotic, body-flesh sculptor come serial killer. On the contrary, this attempt to form a new alliance had proved Demo Samedi's undoing since Piss Cakehole detested his new blue counterpart's stupidity, and soon they had developed a rivalry amongst themselves instead, much to Demo Samedi's annoyance. However, Cakehole Piss continued to work under Samedi for no real reason whatsoever, perhaps forming a creator-creation bond. His second time meeting Piss Cakehole was not taken very kindly, and the two held a heated duel that devastated everyone on Viaduct that night. Neither side won and both followed different paths instead. In Slender Fortress Demo Samedi is a Persistent Chaser, he can chase the player up to 60 Seconds or longer. He is quite slow and can be stunned. His stun HP is quite high, but when he gets stunned, he is stunned up to 5 Seconds. He also attacks with his sword doing around 45 damage per hit and can be dodged easily. He has a Tan glow and he himself is a bit bigger than the Player. He can clone himself, which can be a problem and can overwhelm the player. He also has Static, which can be dangerous if you're trying to stun him, especially on Higher Difficulties, in were the Static is so severe, it can kill a player in nearly 3 seconds or more. Demonstration Category:Chasers Category:Bosses